Sweet sorrow
by Inlovewitastripper
Summary: Such sweet sorrow, wait till tomorrow, when I want you now.
1. Chapter 1

"Come with me." He held out his hand waiting for me to take it.

"I,..I don't know Jin."

"It's ok. Come on." He took my hand in his and we ran off. I wasn't sure where we were heading but I didn't care. My heart was fluttering and my tongue tied whenever I tried to talk. We continued to run through the busy streets of Japan until finally we started down a dirt alley. Passing by children playing we passed through the alley and up to an old storage building.

"Were here." Jin breathed heavily. He reached in his pocket and retrieving a key he unlocked the door. Following him inside, the building was in good shape. The walls were painted with detail of a forest scene, the floor was painted like a forest floor, and the ceiling was a sky blue.

"Awesome." The word escaped my mouth, gaped open in awe.

"I love to paint." Jin shrugged his shoulders, and grinned wider than before.

"You're very…good." My eyes wandered over to his canvas paintings. Beautiful scenes of flower gardens and what looks like a city in Italy, Spain, and even the street where I live.

"Hey, I know that place." I pointed at the painting and walked up to it. "This is my street."

"Yeah." He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"And that's my…house." I stared at the detail illustrated. "Did I say you are very good at this."

He threw back his head and laughed. "Yeah you mentioned that." His smile glistened in the dim light, causing my heart to skip a beat. We grew silent, staring into one another's eyes. Stepping closer to him my hands automatically reached up and around his neck. Lowering his head we leaned in closer and soon his lips met mine. Molding our bodies together I turned my head to the right and slid my tongue in his mouth. His tongue danced with mine, and turning my head left I softly bit his lip, and began our tongue dance once more.

My face grew hot and soon my hands began to roam down his hard chest. He breathed in and he too began to explore my body. Grabbing his belt I started to unloosen it, and unbutton his pants. His hands found my underpants and he tugged them down and lifted me up on the table. Stripping down his pants his manhood protruded and entered me.

Thirty-five minutes later our relief came and after cleaning up, I began to get dressed. Tightening his belt he watched me with a smile making me feel a little awkward.

"What?" I asked blushing.

"Nothing,..I just..finally…got you."

Words failed me, failed to tell Jin Kazama exactly how I felt. For all these years how I would always watch him from afar, how I was too shy to talk to him. Now finally I could have him as my own. Even though I wanted to tell him everything, I remained silent. He sauntered towards me and holding me to him he whispered in my ear.

"I love you."

…

My cellphone alarm went off, scaring me awake; like a toaster popping up. Stretching my arms I turned the alarm off and dressed myself for school. Memories of yesterday still remained in my mind, smiling I quickly brushed my teeth and grabbing my satchel I headed to the bus stop. The early morning was already warm, and the streets were busy with people going to work. Walking up the sidewalk my friend Miharu ran up to me.

"Xiao." She bumped me in the side with her elbow. "So what did you and Jin do yesterday after school?" she asked with a sneaky smile.

"Oh..nothing really." I stared at the ground so she wouldn't see my smile.

"Oh yeah, sure." Her grin grew wider.

"Don't tell anyone Miharu. You know that my father and his father are rival companies."

"I know Xiaoyu, I won't tell." She stared at the ground as she kicked a rock.

"Thanks." I put my arm around her.

Boarding the bus, I listened to everyone talk about the masquerade ball the school was hosting for next month. Sadness crept over me as I wondered if I could go with Jin, or pretend to have feelings for another guy and go with him.

"Why couldn't my dad be like a store owner or a baker, but no he had to be a corporate owner like Jin's father?" I complained to Miharu who smiled at me.

"It's ok Xiao."

"No it's not." I stuck my tongue at her.

"Big baby." Her comment made me shut up until the bus stopped in front of our school. Stepping off and heading to my first class, I stopped at my locker to get my Geography book. A note fell out of my locker when I opened it.

_What's this? _ I questioned opening the folded paper.

_Meet me in the gym at four._ The scribbled writing read. With a smile I refolded the note and placed it in my notebook.

…

Lunch came around at one-thirty. I sat outside on my favorite bench, right across from Jin's table.

"Hey." Miharu stepped one leg over the bench.

"Hey, how's your classes?"

"Ok, a lot of homework like always."

I nodded my head in agreement and taking a bite of my rice ball I sneaked a quick glance over at Jin. His table was full of his friends and his fiancé; Lily.

_Why does he have to be engaged? _ Of course his engagement was forced upon him by his grandfather. Kazuya couldn't care less who his son married, but Heihachi thought it was a good match, because of the possibilities the Zaibatsu could gain through their marriage. I sighed with desire. Just yesterday his hands roamed over my body.

"Are you so hot?" Miharu asked, causing me to snap back into reality.

"Huh,. What?"

"Are you so hot?" She repeated as she looked over her study guide for literature/poetry test coming up next block.

"That's Romeo and Juliet right?" I questioned, taking another bite from my rice ball.

"Yeah, I think."

"What characters are involved in this scene?" she asked me again.

"I don't know." I stared down at her lunch. "Are you going to eat?"

"Yes…Eventually, maybe after I graduate." Her laughing eyes stared at me from over her study guide.

"You're crazy."

"Thanks."

I glanced at my cellphone to check the time, then without noticing my actions I looked up and over at Jin once more. His table was laughing at something Hworang had said, when all of a sudden he gazed over at me. His dark brown eyes sparkled in the warm sunlight, and his gorgeous smile beamed at me. I returned his grin with one of my own, until Lily glared at me.

Her icy blue eyes bore into me, like into my very own soul. I was always told not to be scared of anybody, but this time, that rule didn't apply. I quickly turned my head away from her and to Miharu.

"Is she still staring?" I whispered. Miharu glanced up at me and to her right.

"Yeah pretty much." She then shoved rice and vegetables in her mouth. I kept my head down, until a shadow of a girl towered over. With the worst expectation playing through my mind; I glanced up to see icy blue eyes Lily. (Yes I do give people nicknames, kind of like codenames amongst friends.)

"Hey Lily, what's up?" I smiled sweetly.

She stared hard at me, then at Miharu, who in turn glared back with a bitch face smile. Miharu is braver than I am with confrontations.

"Why are you staring at my fiancé, Xiao?"

"Uh.." _ Well I did sleep with him last night._ I thought nervously.

"You shouldn't."

"Why, am I not free to look at who I want, plus I was staring at the clock over the entry." _Thank God there is a clock over the main entry doorways._

"Your families are enemies, so if I was you, I wouldn't have anything to do with Jin." She turned to walk away. "And if you do, you will have to me to deal with." Flipping her hair she strolled back to her table, as Jin looked on at her then to me.

"What did you say?" I heard him ask rather loudly as the rest of their conversation was quiet.

"Wow Xiao, I think she's jealous." Miharu mumbled as she crunched on her chips. The bell rang loudly and teachers shooed the students back into the school building.

For the rest of the day I remained quiet and a little scared because Lily was in my last three classes. Finally the end of the day came around. Standing up from my seat I watched Lily pass by me, her hair whipping my face.

"Ugh." I spat her hair away from my mouth. I headed to my locker, unloaded my books, and headed for the gym. This was the only event that helped me make it through today. I powerwalked to the gymnasium, passing by the teen boys who were in basketball practice. I observed the court, searching for who I hoped for; but instead I got less than.

"Xiao." A guy crept up behind me. I let out a surprised squeal, causing a lot of guys to stare at me.

"Sorry." I held up a hand and turned to my suitor. "Oh hey…Leo!" My voice squeaked with surprise.

"How are you?"

"I'm good." I turned to my left and right. "Um hey, was that you who put that note in my locker?" I asked.

"Oh that.. uh no." her eyes went to the floor. "Unless you're ok with that?" her eyes darted back to me.

"No." I stated, shaking my head in disbelief, as I stormed off leaving her without giving me a reason why. Stalking past the boys who were trying to do suicides exercise, and me disrupting them, the locker room door shot open hitting me on the head.

"Oww!" I exclaimed, backing up from the intruder.

"I'm sorry." A familiar voice exclaimed as a large hand caressed my cheek. Batting my eyes open, I felt blushed as I stared into Jin's dazzling brown eyes.

"oh, it's ok. I'm just heading home." I stammered.

"I'll walk you." He lowered his hand to my waist as we went through the same door he was coming through.

_I'm so glad we live on the same square. _I thought to myself.

"What about Lily?" I asked, giving him a side look.

"I always walk home by the alleys." He glanced back at me. "To avoid her, she always stands with her friends on my block. I walk this way and she never sees me." He smiled.

"Good idea."

We took the back alley to his block, passing by his art building or a personal storage building art studio a smile appeared on his lips as did mine. Passing a few more blocks we neared his house.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He stopped, staring into my eyes.

"Yeah, tomorrow." I replied, as he leaned into me, his lips coming down over mine. Savoring his tasteful lips, and his sensual touches to my breasts, we parted till tomorrow.

_Such sweet sorrow, wait till tomorrow, when I want you now._


	2. Chapter 2

The white satin sheets felt cool underneath my skin. Taking a deep breath in and exhaling; a sweet calm fell over me as a semi calloused hand caressed my cheek. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Jin lying beside me. His sensual eyes stared sweetly into mine as he smiled from ear to ear.

"Good morning my love." He whispered as he moved towards me and planted kisses on my neck up to my ear causing me to giggle.

"Good morning…my love." I returned his kisses with a kiss of my own on his tender lips. I let him continue his pursuit of kisses when I glanced around the room. The bed had a canopy surrounding us, the room was totally different, but it was my room. Deep inside me, this was my room. A little puzzled I pulled away from Jin and stared at him.

"Wake up." My mother called from beyond my door.

"ok." I grunted and turned onto my left.

Instantly I began dreaming again, this time I was in the hallway at school. Jin was kneeling beside a body lying on the floor; blood spilled all over the floor. Surprise tore over me as I ran up to Jin. Turning towards me his face displayed sadness, as I glanced down to see Leo lying in her blood.

"What happened?" I screamed frantically, falling to my knees.

Finally my mother had come into my room and snatched my blankets from me.

"I said wake up!" her voice was stern. I snapped up from my nightmare, gasping for breath. The fear I felt in my dream still haunted me.

"Mom." I whispered hoping she would lend some comfort, but instead she scolded me for sleeping in late and I would have to run to catch the bus. Jumping out of my bed I grabbed my uniform and dressed quickly, then grabbing my bag I ran outside. Heading up the street I bumped into practically everyone on the sidewalk.

"Sorry." I yelled and waved, finally making it to the bus stop in time. I strolled up behind Miharu.

"Hey, I was worried you wouldn't make it in time." Miharu said.

"Yeah, I had a really bad dream."

"What was it about?" she asked

"I'll tell you at lunch."

The day went smoothly, despite my pandemic of a dream. Opening my locker I saw another note.

"oh Leo." I sighed with annoyance as I grabbed the note and opening it with a little too much force, tore it somewhat in the middle.

_ Xiao come to my humble art studio around 1:15._

_ Forever yours, Jin._

My eyes shot open.

"Jin." I whispered, and folding the note back up I stuffed my books into my locker and power walked to the nearest exit. Turning the corner I ran into Lily.

"Watch it. Ling Corporations." Lily laughed mockingly at my father's business name. Anger and confusion ran through me, confusion because my face had gotten buried in Lily's bosom when I ran into her and was roughly pushed back from her.

"What!" my voice rose.

"I said watch it, Xiao." She pushed me back again with taunt.

"Whatever." I growled as I shoved her from me, making her take a few steps back. Glancing at the clock reading 12:45, I grew anxious as I thought of Jin waiting for me at the art studio. My eyes went back to Lily who was brushing her shoulder off, as if I left imaginary dirt on her where I touched her.

"Listen." She threatened me, when someone grabbed my arm.

"We don't want a fight here; let's just go our separate ways." Miharu pleaded.

"Well. Look who's begging now." Lily laughed. "The brave Miharu, who always acts so strong?"

I stood frozen beside my only friend. Her grip on my arm grew tighter until her nails dug into my skin, causing me to wince.

"Listen Lill." Miharu was cut off as Lily slapped her across the cheek. Before I could even think, I balled up my fists and landed a rough hit on Lilly. Lilly's clique caught her as she fell to the floor, with hate In her eyes and a trickle of blood falling from her nose she glared at me.

"You're dead Ling." She cursed me.

"Run Xiao, get out of here." Miharu warned me, something in her voice telling me she was scared.

"No Miharu, I never run from a fight. "

"This time I'm making you." Miharu shoved me in the opposite direction. I turned back only to be shoved by her again, I came back only for her to slap me and push me away.

"Go Xiao." She screamed loudly.

"Yes." I winced at her shrill voice, as I sprinted out of the school and onto the back alleyway towards the storage building where Jin paints. Running as fast as my legs would go, I glanced down at my watch to see it was 1:19.

"Oh man." I whined as I continued down the alley. My lungs felt as if they were burning from the quick breaths I took. A nervous sweat bead rolled down my neck when I finally made my way to the studio. I reached for the door, and pulled. It didn't budge.

"Jin.." I cried as I beat on the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't make it in time." Tears strolled down my hot face. "Please.." with sadness stricken in my voice I leaned against the door and slid to the ground. Sitting in the dirt crying I didn't notice the shadow hovering over me.

"Xiao." A hand reached out to me. With tears in my eyes I looked up to see Jin smiling down at me. Relieved to see he was still here I reached out to grab his hand, as he heaved me up on my feet.

"Why are you late?" he asked with a smile.

"I ran into L…" my voice creaked, even though Lily isn't my favorite person, she is still Jin's fiancé, and he might have some feelings for her. "I ran into my History teacher, he wanted to talk to me; about an assignment." I lied, pushing my previous thought of his feelings for Lily, if anyone, aside.

"Oh." His cheeky smile faded slightly, as he opened the door of his studio and led me inside. "I'm glad it's the weekend."

"Ah yeah.. Me too." I shut the door behind me, when Jin grabbed me to him. His left hand held the nape of my neck and his right hand on my bottom. Taking my breath I kissed him back with all the passion I have for him. The anger from Lily disappeared, as did the fear for my friend Miharu. Miharu.. Her face popped up in my head drawing me away from Jin I stared at the wall in worry for her.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in my ear.

"Oh.. I just remembered..um." He continued his kisses up my neck, making me grow hot with lust. "Uh. Nothing just a project I have to complete. I just remembered it." I once again lied.

_Please be ok Miharu_.

At Polytechnic School.

Miharu stumbled backwards before falling to the floor. Lily's two friends kicked and punched as she scrambled to stand up, but every time she did she was pushed back onto the ground. Worry began to overtake Miharu as she crawled from the fighting clique. Lily laughed at her dismay.

"Poor Miharu." She taunted, stepping up beside Miharu. "Poor little girl." She smiled, pinching Miharu's bruised cheeks. "This is just a wittle lesson for you." Lilly babytalked, before she punched Miharu in her left eye, blackening it. With a cry Miharu fell down on the floor, holding her knees to her chest. Lily and her clique laughed crudely, and left the scene before the bell ending lunch rang.

Resting her head on the cold floor, Miharu closed her eyes softly. Tears rolled off her cheek, and onto her open wound causing them to sting.

"Miharu?" a voice cried out, as a furry of steps ran up to her. Leo reached down and cradled Miharu to her chest. "Who did this?" Leo demanded. She carefully lifted Miharu's head up to face her. "Who?" Leo whispered trying to fight back tears. Gritting her teeth in loathing at the person who would've beat her friend like this.

"Lilly." Miharu barely whispered, resting her head against Leo's chest. A tear escaped and cascaded.

"I will pay her back for you Miharu." Leo laid her down and stared at her. "I promise." Balling her palms into tight fists, Leo ran from the school, out into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

3 a.m. in the morning, Jin and I was entangled together. Staring into his eyes, my heart felt light. Jin was all I could think about, practically talk about, he was a big part of my life now. He lifted his hand up in front of his face, following his action I lifted my hand and interlaced my fingers with his. His breath came out choppy, a good reason since we've made love three times in two hours' time.

"Ling Xiaoyu, do you promise to stay with me..Forever?" his smile was nervous.

"I promise." I smiled. He drew near me, our lips meeting and tongues dancing, only the way that lovers know. Jin drew away from me.

"Xiao, I don't want to marry Lily, she is not my love. I know who I love and you're the girl I love. Ever since I met you, I've loved you…I was told to not date anyone else besides Lily for the sake of my father's business." He swallowed. "Let's run away together Xiao, I will find a job, even if it's something temporary, we can even leave Japan to get away and be together."

_Leave Japan._ _Run away together_. I couldn't contain my excitement, my grin grew. Apparently I reassured Jin as his smile brightened.

"I can't wait for our life together." I said with glee.

"Ok, we need to plan a day to leave and pack essential belongings. Then we will plan a way to leave, and wherever we end up, I will take you as my wife."

"Wife." I asked in a squeaky voice.

"Yes. What do you think?"

"I like it. I want to be with you forever." I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him full force.

….

4 a.m. in the morning Leo had arranged a group to avenge for Miharu. The group consisted of Leo, Steve, and Julia.

"I can't believe what they did to Miharu." Julia cried softly.

"Why did they do it?" Steve asked with his back to a tree, smoking a cigarette.

"I…I don't know." Leo hung her head down. Inhaling on his cigarette, Steve glanced over at Leo.

"Hey, I'll help you, it's about time someone does something to Ms. Lily and her posy."

"I agree." Julia stood next to Leo, hanging an arm around her.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it."

"When we doing this." Steve walked over to the two girls.

"Tomorrow, Lily plays tennis at the local court on the outskirts of town."

"Time?" Steve asked putting out his cigarette.

"3:30 is when she arrives."

"Sounds good to me." Julia replied ending their conversation. The three teenagers left for their homes.

….

Arriving home, I avoided my parents and headed straight for my room, plugging my phone into the charger I laid down on my bed. Jin still on my mind, I fell into a restless sleep.

"Xiao.. Xiao." A woman's voice kept saying my name.

"Huh?" grumbling awake I turned to face the woman. "Mom."

"Xiao, Miharu is in the hospital." My heart dropped. A feeling of weakness flooded through my whole body.

_Hospital, how bad was that fight?"_

"Miharu's mother called earlier, she asked for you." Glancing up at my mother, her expression was sad. "Go to your friend." She said and exited my room.

I have never run quicker in my life before now. Miharu's face stayed in my mind, I forced myself to hurry to her side. My only friend since grade school, the one who stood up to Lily in my place; it should be me in the hospital, not Miharu. Arriving on the same block, where Miharu was hospitalized; I stopped to calm my breathing. After a minute I began my run again; up the steps, and to the desk. After asking where her room was, I took the stairs to the second floor. Tears rolled down my face as my mind wandered over how bad shape she might be in.

"Room 206." I repeated over to myself before glancing to my right and spotting her room. Slowly I pushed her door open. Upon seeing her, I busted out in tears, taking a loud gasp I sauntered to her bedside.

"M..mih..Miharu." I cried in disbelief. Her eyes were blackened and a huge gash above her right eyebrow was busted open. Her cheeks were bruised blue and cuts sprayed all over her fragile face. A gash on her neck was still bleeding.

" ." Miharu barely whispered.

"Miharu…I' sorry. " I reached for her bruised hand, and once upon doing so she winced in pain. " I should be in your position, not you." My voice came out as choppy and my vision became blurry with all the tears filling my eyes.

"No, Xiao.." she took a couple of breaths. "You beat Lily; someway, somehow. Don't let my defense for you…be in vain." She pulled her hand away from mine. Glancing up at her I watch her delicate smile fade into a frown. "I had a dream Xiao, about you and Jin." She stopped and took a couple of more breaths. "You should forget about him…Find someone else Xiao, for your and Jin's sake. Please." Her plea made her cough.

"What all is wrong Miharu. What did the doctor say?" I put my hand on hers.

"I have two broken ribs, two black eyes, and cuts and bruises everywhere. My body is so sore. Lily only hit me once, it was her..two…..friends that…" she gasped for breath, soon she couldn't get another breath. Her eyes widened, as fear struck her face. Her hands waved around weakly.

"Nurse….Nurse." I screamed loudly, as Miharu's stats dropped and the warning signal sounded. "Nurse!" I kept screaming loudly and finally footsteps fled the halls, entering the room. A nurse pushed me backwards as the room was filled with various medical personal. I watched from the back, everyone ignoring me, allowing me to watch as they tried many times to revive Miharu.

The minutes passed when finally they stopped. Miharu couldn't revive, she was far too gone; I heard one say. The head nurse lifted the sheet and covered Miharu's face; turning off the monitor they began to unhook her from the wires.

The nurses left the room until only I stood there with my deceased friend. Scared at the event that just took place, I stood frozen. My breaths were unsteady and a sudden chill filled the room.

"Miharu." I whispered taking a few steady steps towards her bed. "Miharu. Wake up, I promise; I won't let anything bad happen to Jin and me, if you will only wake up." By now my tears once again rolled down my cheeks and to the floor. I reached her side and uncovering her, my fears were truly realized. My only friend Miharu Hirano was dead.

…..

Two days passed, I had attended Miharu's funeral, and now lay in bed. Sadness soaked up my days, and so did curiosity.

_What was her dream?_ This thought plagued my mind since she mentioned it. Grabbing my cellphone I checked my old messages to Miharu, viewing the last one made me cry even though my tear ducts were swelled and I no longer had tears.

_Can't wait to see you at lunch, and talk about why you were late. Lol_

Throwing my phone on the floor I covered my head and rolled onto my back.

…

Various dreams flowed through, but one particular one I could remember.

In unfamiliar woods, I lie on my back. Pain circulating all over my body, somebody runs from the scene and within an hour's time my love Jin arrives. He falls onto the ground beside me, holding my hands in his he kisses them and holds them to his face. Then with a tear filled kiss, he cut his wrist; his body falling beside me. Blood spilling on the ground.

A scream escaped my lips as I shot up sitting in bed. A cold sweat bead formed on my forehead. Hopping out of bed I ran to my phone and upon picking it up I dialed Miharu's home phone number.

"Hello."

"Hello, Mrs. Hirano. I was wondering if I could visit. Ok thank you." I hung up and dressed myself. Walking out the door; a feeling of dread centered around me.


End file.
